A Life Time Worth Loving
by MurderedLove
Summary: Draco's point of view of "A Life Line Worth Watching." You don't have to read the later to understand the first. Rated M for language and sugestive themes.


Draco Malfoy sighed as he heard the cries of his three-year-old son. It was common for young Adonis—Draco still smirked at the name that he had convinced his wife to name their second born son—to awaken with nightmares.

Draco willfully pulled himself out of bed, telling himself that once he calmed down Adon, he could jump right back in. Creeping out the door and down the hall, silently begging his wife not to wake up, Draco came across his sons' room.

Adon was sitting up in bed, whimpering slightly, clutching his sheets, and glancing around the room fearfully. Draconis was in a deep slumber, his "heavy breathing" barely heard over the sounds his younger brother was making.

"Daddy!" the boy squeaked the second he had caught sight of his father.

Draco sighed, and offered his son a small smile, walking over to the bed and opening his arms to the small boy. Adon quickly took advantage and curled up within his father's arms. Draco rocked his boy back and forth humming a faint tune to calm him. While he was doing so, he pondered his luck on how he had been able to get what he had. A large house, a hefty fortune, three beautiful children, the most mind-blowing wife, and a baby girl on the way…

_**1996:**_

___Draco walked around Diagon Alley, he had just come from getting his new owl, and his mother sent him to the robe shop, while she went to look at wands. That was, until he bumped into a person with large bushy brown hair._

_ "Oh! I'm dreadfully sorry! I shouldn't be standing around the streets. My apologies!" Draco was stunned at the rapidly talking girl in front of him._

_ He took the time she spent apologysing to glance over her. She was in muggle clothes, obviously a muggle-born. Her face was pale, and clear of any imperfections. When ever she opened her mouth for another word, he caught sight of rather large front teeth. Her body—being that of an eleven year old—didn't have barely any curves, but when he glanced back up at her face, to her eyes, he stopped. He blocked out her droning and focused on the warm caramel colored orbs boring into his own moon-like ones._

_ "…hope you're alright?" He snapped out of his trance._

_ "Uh… yes? You?" He hoped that he had answered her questions with his question-sounding statement._

_ "Oh I'm alright. Just a small bump." With that she smiled with her abnormally large front teeth, adding a sense of life that he had never seen before in her eyes. Did that happen to everyone when they grinned like that? "I suppose you'll be attending Hogwarts too, then?"_

_ He grinned right back at her. "Yes. Any idea of what house you'll be in?"_

_ The girl's cheeks flushed. "Unfortunately I am unsure of what any of the houses are. You see, I'm actually—"_

_ "Yes, I know. I guessed by your clothing that you were muggle-born."_

_ Her head tilted to the side, not unlike that of an inquisitive puppy. It was quite endearing. Edging dangerously close to adorable. "Muggle?"_

_ "Non-magic people," he rushed to say, hoping she hadn't taken it as an insult._

_ "Well of course there's a word you use for people with no magical abilities! I have ever so much to learn!" her words kept coming out faster and faster. "But do tell me. Explain to me these houses."_

_ "Every first year is sorted into one of four houses," he said, hoping to sound intelligent, wanting to impress her. "There's Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff. The Ravenclaw's are supposed to be really quite brainy, the Gryffindor's brave, Slytherin's are supposed to be cunning and such, and everyone else just goes to Hufflepuff."_

_ The girl's beautiful eyes widened at each new bit of information, Draco could clearly see her becoming a Ravenclaw, absorbing everything there was to learn. Although, he desperately wished her to be in Slytherin, he knew it'd be impossible. She was too innocent, and she most certainly wouldn't get in because of her bloodline._

_ "Ravenclaw sound nearly perfect to me, but Gryffindor sounds good, too." Draco nearly flinched at this, knowing things would become difficult if she were sorted into Gryffindor._

_ He quickly changed the subject, not wanting to dwell too much on the impending future. They talked and laughed for a few more minutes. It seemed as though they were getting by amazingly with each other. That was until he felt a hand clamp down on his arm._

_ He glanced up fearfully to see his own father, rage spilled across his face, ruining the clean cut image that Lucius Malfoy always strived to have._

_ "What do you think you're doing?" he hissed in his son's ears. "Fraternizing with a Mudblood? What are you thinking? Dispose of it now, or I will."_

_ Not wishing to unleash his father upon this beautiful life-filled creature, Draco did the worst thing he could, hoping that she would forgive him. He spat in her direction. "Never associate with me ever again. I don't need filth like you ruining my new robes." And with the influencing tug of his father, he turned away, not bearing to be able to see his little muggle-born friend with tears and confusion in her eyes. It was clear that she did not understand that her new friend's father did not approve of her, and that he was forced to separate himself from her._

_ It was the first time that Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy ever met. No one had ever learned of their first meeting, for it was too painful for both of them to talk about. The dear loss of a friend to never be. It was the greatest mistake young Draco Malfoy had ever made._

_**2002:**_

_ It was a year after the war had ended, and Draco Malfoy couldn't believe his luck. He had been in love with Hermione Granger ever since third year at Hogwarts. And if he was being honest he had loved her longer than that, but there was just something about a feisty, beautiful girl all riled up and punching you in the face that just knocked your wits into you. It made you really think, and really realize that you loved her. Ever since then he had harbored his strong crush towards the girl, and watched as she turned from a girl to a woman right in front of his eyes. And the boys that came with._

_ The sluggish brute Victor Krum was the first. The Hungarian beast just couldn't keep his hands to his own country's girls. He had to go searching in England. And at Hogwarts. Their relationship had been just what he'd hoped it would be. A passing one._

_ The Weasel had been the next. In all honesty the bumbling idiot didn't even deserve to kiss the ground she walked on. It was far too sacred for his grimy lips. And he had even proved it once Hermione had caught him and Lavender Brown going at it nearly four months into that relationship. She, unfortunately, remained friends with the git, much to his chagrin._

_ He had once thought that maybe she and Potter had had something once, but that was merely a fluke. Just friendship going on there. Thank _God.

_ He snapped out of his musing when the girl of his thoughts moved on from the practical joke shop that still belonged to the Weasel's brother and watched her go into a rare book shop, where an aging man fluttered around her, before she managed to wave him off._

_ Ever since the end of the war Draco had been going out of his way to be kind to her. To let it be known to her that the thoughts his late father had was not shared by his next generation. They had formed an awkward bond. A friendship of sorts, where he was all too willing to become more, and she was all too willing to judge every move he made, searching for ulterior motives. Unfortunately, once again, he hadn't been able to see her very often since the ending battle. Only three times these past few months. Well, he could have seen her everyday and still it wouldn't be enough for him._

_ He gasped in a deep breath and waited a minute or two before following her into the shop. He barely allowed himself any breaths between the time it took him to get out of his shadow in the alley, to the door of the book store._

_ He tried to keep his nerves at bay while he viewed his surroundings before his eyes landed on her._

_ She was deeply enthralled in a book, so he surveyed her in his quick moment._

_ Her hair had managed to calm from a large bush to soft smooth curls. Her skin was slightly tanner, but still smooth, and looked delicate, even if he knew better. Her lips had grown fuller, a rosy pink, begging a man for a soft touch. One he would gladly give. Her curves were definitely more defined. Her breasts weren't too large, maintaining a C cup at least. Her waist was tiny, and her hips flowed out from her waist. Her legs were long, and he had a quick vision of them wrapped around his own waist in the throes of passion. He shuddered slightly, willing himself and Jr. to calm._

_ Before the elderly man could pounce, Draco shooed him away, while keeping his eyes glued to the girl. He walked straight for her, still gathering up his courage._

_ Standing with her back to him, he reached a hand out, and he took her thin arm in his hand. Jumping slightly, she whipped around to face him. A sweet smile came to her rose-petal lips, and she whispered, "Draco."_

_ He attempted to give her a smile, but he was sure it didn't come out like one. "Hermione, um…" suddenly his words failed him. Hadn't he planned something? Didn't he practically map out every question, every word he would say? While he was frantically searching for something—_anything—_to say, she seemed to think it was her turn to talk._

_ "How have you been? It's been, what? Two weeks? Anything new in your life?" He wasn't all that surprised that she looked genuinely curious. That was Hermione Granger for you. Always thinking of others._

_ He swallowed the lump in his throat, his mouth suddenly going dry, and his hands felt clammy. "Yes, a whole fifteen days if I'm correct." Realizing that he sounded like a spastic stalker, he veered away from that topic. "I've been doing quite well. The elves at the Manor seem to enjoy the scarves you knitted for them, although, they refuse to leave, hoping to see that you'll come around the Manor more often." More often? She had only been to the Manor once, moron!_

_ "That's wonderful! Although, I do hope you didn't think I was trying to set them free. I did see that they seemed to enjoy it there, and you were much nicer to them than other elf owners, from what I've seen at least."_

_ "Of course I was nice to them. It takes a lot of hard work to be a conniving bastard you know," he teased her, hoping to make light of the subject of his treatment of her in school._

_ "It's three times easier to make a friend than an enemy," she quoted, but at this moment he couldn't quite remember who said it, and he didn't quite care._

_ "Would you like to grab a bite?" he asked before he lost his gall, motioning towards Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor with his head._

_ She nodded eagerly, and continued on with her talk of house elves and the cruel ways they were forced to endure._

_ By the time they had finished their ice cream and had walked aimlessly around Diagon Alley, and were now making their third circuit, they had managed to cover a great deal of subjects, and had learned an amazing amount of information about each other. He had also managed to learn a few of her quirks. Like when ever she was passionate about a subject (house elves) she would rant, on and on, and stop her self midsentence, and apologize, to which he smirked, but nodded for her to continue. When She was telling a lie (which she was awful at) her lips would quirk up and down twice, her right eye would twitch slightly, and her face would flush a delectable pink. But for the most of it, she seemed to have a smile about her lips, hopefully meaning she was enjoying herself._

_ By the time it had grown dark, they had found a small bench under a street lamp. With every few sentences he subtly scooted closer and closer to her. In his mind, they had covered every subject. Nothing went undiscovered by them. Except one thing. His feelings._

_ Edging his face closer and closer to her, he whispered to her, afraid to ruin any moment they might have by talking too loud. "Hermione", he stopped, searching for the right words, wanting to be romantic and be him at the same time. This was going to be hard. "You're beautiful," he ended up whispering._

_ "What?" she sighed back, a look of confusion smothering her face._

_ "You're beautiful. You always have been. And I'm sorry that it took me three years to figure it out."_

_ Now she really looked confused. "Three years? But Draco, we've known each other eight years. And we've only been on friendly terms for a bout a year and a half."_

_ "I know," he sighed, wondering—yet again—how to word this. "If I'm being honest, you've always been beautiful to me. But I didn't let myself realize it until third year. I had to fall in love with you first."_

_ Her eyes widened considerably. "Draco…" she sighed again, looking at a loss for words._

_ "Hermione, over the years, you have made it impossible for not to fall madly in love with you. With your sharp wit, sense of humor, your taste for adventure, and it helps that you're one of the most heart-stoppingly gorgeous woman I have ever seen. And every insult I ever threw at you was never true. I love you Hermione Granger. And I think I always have."_

_ She looked like she was having trouble breathing, but her face was moving towards mine, just like mine was to her's. "Oh, Draco, but we…hate each other," her feeble attempts weren't holding up, as I could see that she was staring at my lips, and obviously giving into her desire. "And, I think…that…" she sighed. " I love you, too."_

_ Before she had a chance to take it back, or it even fully registered in my brain, I was kissing her. Full on lip to lip, passion matched for passion, desire filled kiss. Her tongue even came out and teased mine, before battling for dominance. _

_ Even though I'm sure no one could see them, that night, on Diagon Alley, muggle sparky-works went off. At least, that's what I think they're called. Those large exploding things in the sky made with…gun powder? Well, there were sparks, and they had been growing for the past few years. I think that it was about time that we had given into those desires._

The next day I had taken her on our first date, a few months later, I had proposed. She nearly stopped my heart when she just stared at me, but she gave me new life when she gave me a teary nod, and a kiss to rival our first. Nearly four months after that we got married—we had wanted a short engagement to make up for lost time. She nearly gave me another heart attack when she told me she was pregnant a few weeks later.

Our little honeymoon baby. Which turned out to be babies. With fourteen hours in the delivery room, and countless threats on certain—ahem—_needed _body limbs, we had two little pieces of heaven all to ourselves. Draconis Jr., and Xelia. Hermione hadn't wanted complicated names, but being a Malfoy, it was important for them to have names that demanded attention and certain amount of regality.

Jr. was just a given, I had always wanted a little me, but he had his mother's eyes, for which I was glad because they we beautiful on both of them. Xelia, was a name that I had concocted. Hermione had liked the name Alexandra, but it wasn't good enough for me, so we shortened it to Alex, added an "I" and flipped it backwards. It just seemed fitting. She had actually ended up more on her mother's side of the gene pool, only gaining my chin, eyes, and hair, which was actually a sandy blonde.

Two years and eight months later, we welcomed in yet another new addition to our family. Thank Merlin it was only one this time. There was far less screaming, and not nearly as many threats to leave me a horny old man that could never get any from his wife because of three kids.

Adonis, was—unlike his older siblings—a perfect mixture of his parents. Sandy blonde hair, brown eyes, with a bit of misty silver in them, my chin, her nose, her bone structure, and my transparently pale skin.

All three of them were thin, but thankfully not gangly—unlike that dreaded Weaselbee. And, despite there father's upbringing, they were all possible the sweetest children in the world. Hermione made sure that their looks didn't go to their head's. But they _were_ spoiled rotten. And every time I'd think that, the phrase "guilty as charged" would run through my head.

By the time I had stopped walking down memory lane and looked down, little Adon had fallen asleep. Trying not to wake him, I gently pried his little hands from my shirt and set him down in his bed, making sure that he was properly tucked in.

I walked back to my room, and gently sat on the bed, not wanting to wake my wife. I sighed again, and smiled to myself, thinking once again of how lucky I had gotten over the years.

My smile grew when I felt two hands sneak up on either side of my neck from behind me, and connect right in between my collar bones, and felt them drag slightly lower, going under my night shirt.

"You, my dear, are supposed to be asleep," I whispered, hoping to Merlin that her hands wouldn't stop.

"Mmm, yes, I suppose, but how can I be expected to sleep when my husband is gone, hmm?" came her sultry voice.

"Well that is a problem, then, isn't it? Whatever shall you do?" I teased.

"Seeing as we are both awake now, and you are looking oh-so-good with that wonderful bed-hair you're sporting, maybe we should take part in some nightly activities?" Now I could feel her breasts on my back, rubbing against me softly, nearly causing me to moan.

I held it at bay, in the back of my throat as she continued to move. Now I could feel her stomach and I nearly lost it.

No matter how many times I saw Hermione pregnant, I still had trouble controlling the beast from within. I guess it had to do with being slightly possessive. The sight of her, with her stomach swollen with _my_ child, carrying _my _seed in her delicate little body. And her breasts that had grown slightly, wasn't bad either.

Well, it did things to me. And all I could do in the mean time was thank pregnancy hormones. If it hadn't been for them, I wouldn't have gotten away with half the shit I usually wouldn't have had a chance at. _Public sex in a muggle movie theater? Fuck yeah. _You've never lived until you've had your wife get your rocks off in the dark, while having a room of no less than twenty muggles present.

I just hoped that all of this sex wouldn't mess the baby up in anyway. Healers had assured that it wouldn't, and gave us the go-ahead. But still, one had to wonder…

The fact that our new little bundle of joy was a girl, made me slightly cautious too. Hermione had wanted the sex of the baby to be a surprise, but I had paid off a Healer to spill the beans. If all this sex during her nourishment caused her to be a sex fiend, I swear to Merlin, any boy that comes within flying distance of my little girl was going to wish that Voldemort was the one punishing him, instead of dear old Dad.

I gave up that train of thought as I felt my wife laugh against my back, and pull me down, ready to be fully and utterly worshipped by me, and my tongue.

Once again, I thank you pregnancy hormones!


End file.
